


When You Sent me to Die

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF!Naruto, BAMF!Sakura (but not quite yet), BAMF!Sasuke, BAMF!Team 7 (eventually), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Gen, Team as Family, UA, Universe Alteration, but everything else is mostly the same, deadly maze under Konoha!AU, kinda not really, maze runner au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: AU in which Konoha has an underground maze and a (shinobi) coming of age tradition is to send children down into the (hell)maze. The age varies, and some children will be sent down younger than others.When Uchiha Sasuke is sent down he is eight. He meets a boy who has been down there since he was six, looking for a way out.When they are twelve, they find a pink haired girl and she joins them.





	When You Sent me to Die

Itachi was with him, though he wouldn't be allowed part the gates of the Maze.

"I wish you weren't going down there yet." He said, and Sasuke frowned.

"Why not?" He asked. "I'm ready. You came down when you were younger than I am now. If you did it, so can I."

"Sasuke..." Itachi sighed. "You'll find out soon enough." The gate were right in front of them and the guard waits. Sasuke steps forward, but Itachi grabbed his hand. "Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise." Sasuke said, shrugging off his hand. "It's just a maze, big brother." He walked into the maze, and, despite his bravado, couldn't help but dwell on his brother's worried face.

***

He found out soon enough way Itachi had been worried, and now he was running for his life, wishing he knew move than just the Great Fireball technique.

He turned and corner and saw a blond his age in his path and almost skidded to a stop, but turned just enough that he went past and blond who-

Grabbed his hand and stopped him.

He looked over his shoulder to see the man who'd been chasing him stop with a look akin to fear in his eyes - Sasuke barely noticed the boy let go.

Red chakra (chakra was supposed to be blue???) flared up in the boys hand and shot at the man - hitting him in the heart-

The man fell dead, and the boy turned to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake his.

Sasuke knew he should be very afriad - this boy had just killed a grown man without a thought - but he just grinned.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He took the offered hand. "Let's find the way out together?"

"Sounds good." Naruto grinned. "It's been a while since I've been able to spend time with anyone."

"... How long have you been down here?" He asked.

"I- It's really hard to tell time down here." Naruto paused. "I came down here when I was six."

***

They wander, idly attempting to keep track of time but, as Naruto had said, it was of no use. Within six months Sasuke gave up.

They have clearly aged - and surviving in the maze had given Sasuke a layer of ruthlessness when it comes down to their survival.

Then they heard a scream and went to check it out.

And they found a pink-haired girl in a similiar predicament to what Sasuke had been in when he first arrived.

The both of them were ruthless.

"Who are you two?" She asked, a twinge of fear in her voice. "I- I'm Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blond grinned, sitting cross legged.

"I... Remember you." Sakura said. "We played together once. That was six years ago." Something in Naruto's eyes change, and she turned to Sasuke. "And you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." he said. "I- I think we were in class together?" Her eyes light up.

"Yeah." She said. "So- we're all twelve now?"

"Looks that way." Sasuke closed his eyes. Four years. He took a breath. "Let's get moving. Naruto and I have a... Map of sorts? We think we might know the way out but this maze is huge."

"Let's go together." Naruto offered, and Sakura hesisated, before she nodded.

***

It took another couple of months for them to get out, but between the three of them they could explore better, though it took Sakura time to catch up to them.

But when they finally made it out, it was the middle of the night.

They appreciated it, especially given they'd been in pitch darkness from anywhere from six years to six months.

And waiting at the exit was a gray-and-spiky-haired man who had one eye covered. His visible eye, however, widened.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hurano Saukra." The wonder in his voice at Naruto's name disappeared at the other three names. "I'm Hakate Kakashi. Since you came out now, I'll be training you." His hands flew through motions and another Hakate Kakashi appeared, before taking off to the Hokage Tower. "The Hokage will send someone to relieve me shortly. In the meantime, we wait."

***

Another Jounin relieved him, and he led them home. Sakura's parents were enthusastic that their daughter was back so soon.

Sasuke was second. His house was quiet, and a flare of chakra from Sasuke brought his parents and Itachi outside in an instant. There was a short pause before Itachi picked him up and pulled him into a hug while Kakashi went over a few details with his parents.

"You came back." Itachi whispered, holding Sasuke as though he would never let go, before reluctantly releasing him. "You actually came back."

"I promised." Sasuke said, turning back to their parents.

"You'll see him in the morning, Hakate-san." His father said, voice strained, and Kakashi nodded, before picking up Naruto and leaving. 

His father turned to Sasuke, taking in the changes, before speaking again.

"You've grown." He acknowledged. "Not a kid anymore."

"I stopped being a kid the day you sent me down there to die." Sasuke bit back as he walked into the house he hadn't set foot in for four years.


End file.
